The next part of the quest
by animefreak92
Summary: The rave gang have fianaly defeated Doryu and are chillin with the mermaids.What comes in next for our heros? Julia x Let Haru x Elie
1. Chapter 1

The next Part of the Quest

By Lindsey Newton

Disclaimer: I do not own Grove Adventure Rave/Rave Master

Chapter 1

Celebration

"So Celia, what are you going to do now that all the mermaids are back?" Haru asked. They had just defeated Doryu and were now relaxing with the mermaids for a while before leaving to find the next rave stone. Celia paused for a minute before answering," I really don't know. Maybe just life without Doryu in it would be nice for a change."Haru smiled at her. "Sounds good"."What about you? Going to tell Elie how you feal?"Haru blushed and looked at the dancing Elie, then looked back at her" How did you kno-"she cut him off and put a finger on his lips. "Shhh, go ask her to dance, there is plenty of time left." Haru looked at her, wait where did she go? He looked over to see Celia talking to Elie. Damn she is fast.

"Come on Elie go dance with him"Elie started to blush, "I don't know." I will tell him". She smiled devisly.She blinked. Tell him what?OMG she wouldn't! Oh yes she would. She had her "Fine I will go dance with him". Celia smiled "I thought you would see it my way."

Elie swam ever to him and tapped him on the shoulder, extending her hand," care to dance".Haru smiled and grabbed her hand, "delighted". It turned to a slow song. Like a piece of heaven." I am sorry about not rescuing you sooner" she looked up at him taking her head from its very comfortable position on his chest. Way to ruin the moment. She smiled, "It is ok, really, its not your fault and you can't tell the future so you had no way of knowing it would happen" He smiled and closed his eyes and put his chin on her head.Elie sighed and put her head back on his chest. This was ok. For now. Maybe a kiss or to but it was ok for the time being. "Hey Elie". She twitched, "yes". He pulled a sliver locket out of his bathing suit pants. "Here, think of it as a sorry" She opened the locket to see a picture of her and the gang and on the other side. One of her and Haru hugging each other smiling.Haru put the locket on her neck. She could feel her hairs stick up as he breathed on her neck. "Thank you Haru" she said as she looked at the pictures inside. Memories. Even if they weren't her memories. The were new and deep in her heart. The song ended. He hugged her tight one last time and he left to go talk with Musica, leaving her to stand in the middle of the mermaids dancing. Damn it. Why does he make me feel this way? At that exact moment she felt her heart beat speed up. She loved him. The only question was did he love her? "Yo Elie it is time to hit the sack, Haru just left, so come on" Musica called.Yeah bed but would I actually be able to sleep?

To be continued…..

A/N: Do you like my story so far? Please review or I won't update


	2. Chapter 2

The next Part of the quest Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I still. Do. Not. Own. Rave. Master (sigh) Do we always have to put these things in here?

**Final Departure from mermaid village**

Elie woke up and stretched her legs. She felt something next to her move. Haru. She blushed trying to remember what happened.Oh she remembered all right…….

Flashback

_There was a knock at the door.Haru yawned and rubbed his eyes. Who in there right mind would disturb him this early in the frickin morning. Knock, knock. He twitched and got out of the bed to open the door. It was Elie. "Elie do you know what time it is? You should be in bed resting." He sounded tired. She cringed. "Sorry to bother you but I couldn't sleep so I thought it would be better if I could sleep with you." She smiled and blushed a little, showing him her pillow. Haru blushed and then smiled. "Um… Sure Elie" he opened the door for her to come in. He got in the bed and moved over so she had room. "Hey Haru," she turned to him, "What are we going to do now?" it was a good question. "Elie. I really don't know, I guess continue on the quest for the rave stones, why?" She now had started to cry." Well I almost lost you, I had thought Doryu had killed you and then you disappeared and I…." She now was in flat out hysterics. Haru hugged her and got her to lie down, "Shhh… I'll never leave you Elie, I promise" She smiled and closed her eyes thinking, I promise…….._

End of Flashback

Haru opened his eyes and saw Elie. Elie! Haru smiled at her "Good Morning sunshine" he always called her that when the sun shone down on her honey colored hair. She giggled." Morning to you to Haru" She got out of bed and went to change. She was about to leave the door when,"Haru. Thank you, for…um… comforting me." He smiled, "Anytime Elie. Anytime." He watched her leave and get dressed himself.

When he got outside he saw that all of the gang had gotten everything ready to go. He took one last look at the room and left. "Haru-san" Seria spoke as she glomped on to his arm. "Nice to see you too Seria" he sweat dropped. "Do you have to go so soon?" she asked quivering her lip. He smiled at her sadly. "Sorry Seria but I have to complete my mission as rave master. She looked into his eyes, smiled, and let go of his arm. "That's right. You are the rave master, sorry.' He saw that the gang was ready and he gave them a ok to get ready to leave. Haru was about to join Elie when... "Haru before you go." She swam over to him and gave him a quick peek on the check. He blushed crimson. "Thank you for everything, Haru-chan" He swam off and waved good-bye to her and the other mermaids that they helped. He swam up to the others. "Nice, Very nice. I see my training has paided off." Musica smirked. "What training?" he questioned. "Whatever." Elie said as she swam off. "Wow, some one is sure jealous." Musica laughed. "Shove it silver" Let commanded. Haru blushed and swam ahead a little to see if he could catch up to her.

No chance in hell.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Preview of next chapter:

Haru stirred in his sleeping bag as Elie tried to get her hand back. "I love you Elie" Haru mumbled in his sleep. Elie gasped and quickly pulled her hand away from Haru. The slight gasp caused Haru to wake up. "Elie, you didn't hear what I think you heard did you? Elie?"……….Next time on Chapter three. A confession? On to Van village1


	3. Chapter 3

The next part of the quest ch.3

Disclaimer: (I am really getting tired of saying this) I don't own rave master, and never will!

A confession? On to Van City!

Elie stretched as she woke up. She went to rub her eyes when….glomp.Haru now had her arm in his possession. Eli sighed. Then glared. Then pulled. Haru still had her hand. "I new he was strong but he is even stronger in his sleep if that is possible!" She pulled really hard causing Haru to start to move. "Elie, I love you" he whispered. lie gasped and quickly pulled her hand away. He couldn't mean it. Could he? The sharp gasp had waken Haru up. Now fully awake, Haru saw Elie.She was shaking.Ok, think Haru, think what I have said in the last minute. He thought and thought. Then he gasped, oh he new what he said all right. "You didn't hear what I think you did, did you?" Haru asked alarmed. She shoke her head yes. Damn. "Well um... ya" Haru spoke. He had just told his best friend that he loved her.Oh there was some tension in the air alright. Then Elie spoke. "Haru" She said softly, almost like a whisper. This was the day that she had hoped for, dreamed of, and now, it was finally happening for real. Yet, no words seemed to come out. Finally Haru spoke again "Elie look, you don't have to love me but im just saying I love you." Then she started to cry. Great. "Oh Haru, you don't know how long I have waited for this." she smiled before she kissed him on the lips. They were even now. Lucia kissed her and Seria kissed him, but together this was the first of many.

Or so they thought. (Just kidding, lol) By this time Elie already had Haru's shirt off. She was reaching for this pants when. "Stop" Haru said. Elie looked at him questionably. "What?" she asked.Haru blushed. As much as he wanted to do it. He couldn't, right now. I mean with the others in a tent next to them and the fact that they didn't have any "protection" articles kind of snapped that dream in two for now. "Elie not right now" He spoke as he put his shirt back on. She raised a ewbrow, "why not?" Haru sweat dropped. "Um Elie were in a tent, the others are next to us, we don't have any protection and. "Alright, I get it." She sighed and then smiled. "But when we get to the hotel at Van City then..." Haru blushed and then smiled." All right then. "Let's go join the others." He said as he gave her a kiss on the check before leaving the tent. She smiled and started to roll up her sleeping bag. It was all right, for now anyways.

TO BE CONTINUED………..

Preview for next chapter: Julia? Let? And Jegan? FIGHT! Next time on Jegan appears! A fight to the finish!


	4. Chapter 4

The next part of the quest

Chapter 4

By: animefreak92

"We have been walking in the middle of the frickin' desert for 3 fucking blasted days" Musia yelled enraged. He wasn't the only one. Elie closed her eyes and felt a shadow loom over her. She snapped open her eyes. A shadow? All of the sudden a giant beast appeared. It was a dragon, a very familiar one at that. Julia. Elie looked at Let. His eyes flared with anger and vengeance. The beast landed and off hopped Jegan.Let ran forward attacking Let leaving them to deal with the dragon.

"Thanks a lot Let" Haru sweat dropped. He thought about it for a moment, "Hey ruby, you know magic do something try a spell thingy", Ruby looked through the book. "I have never done something this big before I do not know what to do!" Ruby yelled frustrated. Dragons, dragons, his eyes skimmed the pages, "Dragons, hah, I found it Haru" Ruby yelled excitedly. Haru looked at the ingredients for the spell. He told the others what to search around for. They put all the ingredients before Ruby to use for the spell. Ruby recited the spell, and a blinding red light appeared. The beast cried in pain and began to shrink into the form of a woman. Julia. She fell to the floor and Elie ran over to her. "Come on wake up". The girl slowly opened her eyes. "Where am I and where is Let?" She spoke weakly. "Hi I am Elie, this is Ruby, and Musica, and over there is… Haru!" she yelled. Haru grinned sheepishly at Elie and helped Let with Jegan. Julia blinked amused. "….Haru, He is the rave master." Julia was shocked. That, boy, was the hero of the world? Jegan and Let use a team attack and killed Jegan on the spot. Let fell to the ground and Julia raced over to him. "Let" she cried. Let opened a eye and smiled, "Julia. Thank you all for bringing my koi back to me." Haru smiled. "You are part of the group Let, anytime, anytime." Julia helped Lat up and kissed him on the lips. "You're handsome as ever Let." She winked, "devilish as always Julia." He laughed. Then Julia ran forward to Haru. "Thank you rave master for watching my Let for me all this time." Haru blinked then smiled. "How did you know I was the rave master?" then he looked at Elie and sighed, "never mind I know who told you." Elie laughed and grabbed his arm, "I see a small town up ahead and I am in the mood for some gambling." Elie dragged poor defenseless Haru into the casino. Musica laughed and went to join them. Julia smiled at them. "Certainly a wild bunch of friends you have their Let." Let smiled, "yah they are, but now that you are here….She wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive motion. Let got it all right and raced off to join her.

A figure loomed out in the darkness, and smirked, " I finally found you, rave master" the voice chuckled out into the night.

TO BE CONTINUED 

Who was that mystery guest and just who is Julia? Stay tuned for Mystery unsolved. Getting to know Julia. Sorry if it was a little short. Now that testing is over I will update as soon as I can. Please review or I will fell dejected and not type anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

The next part of the quest ch. 5

BANG! Haru opened his eyes and rolled off the bed. He rolled to the door to open it to see what was happening. It was about 6 am so knowing that it was probably…. "Julia!" yelled an angry Let. Haru sweat dropped. Well the last 5 mornings had been all the same, Julia breaking something, Let yelling, then Julia beating him up. Um...yay.This girl was so perceptive that he just wanted to knock her out for knowing about things. Curiosity killed the cat you know. In just 2 days that we had known her, she found out about me and Elie.Our friends that we had traveled with for about 2 years didn't even know, and yet, some dragon, had managed to find out in 2 days. Ok so the position we were in looked really convincing but hey it is hard to keep your distance from a lovely lady….

Flashback

"I can't stand another night of Chinese food Ruby, im gonna barf!" Complained Musica. Haru looked out to where Elie was standing. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and one of my night shirts...Wait? Where did she get that from.Haru laughed as he walked over to her. I don't even want to know.Elie smiled as he walked over to her. He put an arm around her and looked up at the stars. "Aren't they Beautiful Haru?" Elie gushed." Not as beautiful as you though." Elie laughed and hit him on the chest, "when did you get such a silver tongue?"Haru wiggled his eyebrows; "I keep it handy when ever I need it." they both looked up at the stars again in time to see a shooting star, "make a wish Elie". She closed her eyes and made a wish. "Did your wish come true?" Haru asked. "Only one way to find out" she stood on her toes and kissed Haru. "Well I was right after all" a voice interrupted them. "Julia" they said in unison. They jumped 2 feet away from each other. "Its ok I already had a feeling about you two" She laughed and walked away. "Damn" Haru cursed. "Busted" Elie laughed. Then pushed Haru, "Last one downstairs is a rotten egg!" Haru ran down after her.

End of Flashback

Elie was just getting out of her room from her nap. It was about sunset now. All of the sudden the ship rocked a little. What was going on? She opened the deck door and saw….

TO BE CONTINUED  
A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I had tests and all sorts of other crap! Well im off to Disney world on a "family fun filled" vacation so I won't be able to update for a while...

Next time: The mysterious stranger returns, is he friend or foe? Find out next time on

A stranger returns. Battle of life or death!


End file.
